


May I Have This Dance?

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: As Sherlock prepares to leave John's wedding early, he is offered a dance.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookGirlWithLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/gifts).



> 500 (ish) word ficlet, requested by BookGirlWithLove

Sherlock lowers his violin with a flourish as the room erupts into voracious applause. He averts his eyes from the bride and groom, who are beaming at him from the centre of the dancefloor, and scans the spectators, looking for Janine. Despite his initial reservations, he finds himself looking forward to the obligatory best man/chief bridesmaid dance, so he’s more than a little disappointed to see Janine already in the arms of the sci-fi geek he had encouraged her to speak to.

Sherlock lays down the instrument, and steps down from the podium, hoping to make a swift exit, but John is already standing in front of him.

The groom holds his hand out to his best man.

‘Sherlock? May I have this dance?’

The detective scoffs, ignoring the proffered appendage.

‘I’m serious, come on. I know how much you love to dance.’

Sherlock fakes exasperation, though his heart is beating so fast he’s afraid John will be able to feel it.

‘Fine’, he says eventually, ‘You can hop on my feet, so you won’t make a fool of yourself.’

‘Ha. Funny. I will lead, thank you very much, it’s my bloody wedding.’ John’s “Captain Watson voice” never fails to put Sherlock in his place.

Sure enough, with a slight smirk, the detective lets himself to pulled into the centre of the room, surprised to hear the start of one of his old compositions coming from the speakers.

John smiles at his confusion, ‘I always liked this one.’

Thanks to many weeks of tutoring, John has become rather adept at the basic waltz, expertly leading Sherlock around the dancefloor. They don’t notice that everyone has stopped to watch them. They’re unaware because instead of looking straight ahead, at the room, they are looking steadily into each other’s eyes. The pair are smiling softly; both wanting the music to go on forever, and the room around them to transform into their beloved Baker Street.

Sherlock is making a space in his mind palace for the warm feeling of John Watson in his arms, in a real dance, not a lesson. He’s filing away the aroma of John’s unique scent, mixed with the new cologne Sherlock had gifted him for the day.

John is no longer paying attention to the steps, leading Sherlock effortlessly. He’s frightened of how _right_ this feels; more so than the dance he had shared mere minutes ago.

‘I want to dip you.’

‘ _What?’_ Sherlock whispers, sharply. Terror flashing over his features, while arousal simultaneously takes hold. _Dip_ , Sherlock. He said _dip._

John laughs; the corners of his eyes crinkling softly. ‘You heard me. Thought I better warn you.’

‘John, in case you didn’t realise, I am significantly taller than your wife.’

‘Didn’t you teach me it’s all about the centre of gravity?’ He positions his right hand higher on Sherlock’s back. ‘Trust me?’

Before he even has a chance to answer, Sherlock finds himself being lowered towards the floor. His ears are ringing, and he thinks he might faint, but he’s fairly sure that the people around them are cheering.

Time seems to stand still as John holds him in a perfect replica of the dip he just performed with Mary. Their noses are almost touching, and they are breathing so heavily it could be called panting. Years of buried feelings burning between them.

Before he can fully accept the consequences of what he is about to do, John presses his lips firmly against Sherlock’s waiting mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the rest to your imagination!


End file.
